Le secret de Ronald Weasley
by Philoso
Summary: [en cours]Voldemort a étendu son règne dans le monde entier. Du moins, le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne résiste encore. Mais l'élu devant tuer Voldemort est à Azkaban depuis plus de 15 ans pour un crime horrible : il a tué son meilleur ami.
1. Une guerre pour la lumière

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_J'ai décidé (enfin, mon inspiration a plus décider à ma place) de faire un nouvelle fic. Mais une fic courte. (environ 2, 3 chapitres… ou alors 5… j'en sais rien…) _**

**_Cette fic portera sur le fils de Ron Weasley (Ronald Weasley junior), ce même Ron Weasley qui est mort juste avant la naissance de son fils… Voldemort, quant à lui continu sa guerre depuis 15 ans maintenant et a décidé d'attaquer le ministère… mais il y a quelques imprévu… _**

**_Je vous laisse lire !! Laissez une revew sur vos impressions s'il vous plait !!_**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

**Chapitre 1 : « une guerre pour la lumière… »**

-Alors, sale morveux… tu veux te mesurer à moi ?... et bien vas-y. Qu'attends-tu ?...tu as peur peut-être ?... la peur est humaine mon garçon… enfin, pas pour moi, je ne suis pas vraiment humain.

Tout les mangemorts ricanèrent sous cette remarque de leur maître.

-Je… Je n'ai pas peur de vous… ne… ne vous approchez pas !! Laissez les tranquille !!!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, appelé Ronald Weasley Junior, se tenait devant un petit garçon tremblant au sol, la baguette devant lui. Il y avait dans le hall d'entrée de ministère de la magie une centaine des meilleurs Mangemorts et bien sur, Lord Voldemort, qui faisait semer la terreur dans le monde de la magie depuis plus de quinze ans. Lord Voldemort qui avaient maintenant beaucoup de sorciers à sa botte et avait déjà pris St Mangouste, un des places fortes du camp des sorcier contre lui, avait tué beaucoup de famille de sorciers s'opposant à lui, mais, attendant patiemment qu'ils soient dans son camp beaucoup plus que dans ce lui qu'il devait battre pour se lancer à l'assaut du ministère. Il avait décidé d'avoir l'avantage complet…

-Alors, gamin, que me réserves-tu ? dit Voldemort un fin sourire sur le visage, un stupéfixe peut-être ?

Double de ricanements dans les rangs de Mangemorts.

-RON !!

Un femme d'une trentaine d'année courra vers son fils et se plaça devant lui alors que des aurors et des combattants de tout ages rentraient dans le hall en envoyant des sortilèges parfois même mortels.

Le combat commença et Mrs Diana Weasley, car c'était elle, pris son fils par la main et l'entraîna en dehors du combat. Elle avait déjà perdu assez dans cette guerre pour que la dernière personne qui lui restait doive tomber devant elle… pas encore…

-Maman !! Je dois me battre maman !!!... c'est notre avenir qui en dépend !! Cria désespérément le jeune Weasley en évitant les sortilèges et en essayant de partir de la poigne de sa mère.

-Non !!.... suis-moi !! Et ne discute pas… je ne veux pas…

Mais personnes n'entendit ce qu'elle allait dire car, une lumière immense et emplissant toute la pièce fit son apparition. Une lumière vive, blanche, vivante… la lumière de l'espoir.

Toutes les personnes dans le hall savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Et pas que dans le camp résistant mais, aussi dans le camp du Lord noir.

Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était là, passant à travers tout les combats, redonnant espoir et force au combattants. Beaucoup de sorciers tombaient mais maintenant ils étaient moins nombreux…

Dumbledore s'approcha du Lord qui était au centre de la scène, regardant en ricanant les sorcier de l'autre camp tomber au sol et criant au sorcier de son camp de se bouger un peu, de frapper plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Dumbledore était maintenant là et beaucoup de sorciers avaient arrêtés de se battre pour le regarder, ce qui pour certain leur avaient valu la vie.

Voldemort regardait Dumbledore, le dégoût et la haine inscrit sur le visage. Il détestait ce visage, ce visage si calme, si doux, ce visage qui maintenant montrait force et puissance. Ce visage qu'il haït et dont il a peur… ce visage représentant parmi les combattants adverse l'espoir et la lumière.

-Dumbledore… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et qui se voulait forte, c'est gentil d'être passée… mais désolé de vous le dire, cela sera votre dernier voyage. Enfin, si on exclu le voyage après la mort…

Les combats s'étaient arrêtés peu à peu. Les deux camps étaient face à face avec, au centre, les deux plus puissants mages de ce temps, se fixant intensément.

Les corps étaient au sol, des corps des deux camps, des corps le visage crispé dans la douleur ou la peur ou encore la tristesse…

-Non, Tom. Je ne crois pas que cela soit encore mon heure, un jour cela arrivera, c'est certain. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette histoire doit prendre fin… tout à une fin, les histoires mais aussi les vies, Tom, dit doucement mais fermement Dumbledore.

Le dit Tom le regarda, une intense haine dans les yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir… non, pas encore…

Dans les rangs, les sorciers se lance des regards meurtriers et une certaine tête rousse regarde la scène avec attention, une tache de sang au coin des lèvres. Il sens que quelque chose se passe d'important, tous, le savent. Tous ne pensent plus qu'à une chose, que cela se fasse

vite. Qu'on en finisse de cette guerre sans fin. Certain ne savaient déjà plus pourquoi elle avait commencé…

-Je ne te croie pas, Dumbledore. Tu te trompes… je suis immortel. Essaye de me tuer et tu en payeras le prix…

Les sorciers encagoulés regardent la scène de leur côté. Eux aussi en ont assez. Quand la guerre sera finie, ils pourront enfin vivre comme tous le veulent depuis si longtemps maintenant. Certains n'ont même pas chois leur camp, ils y ont été forcés. Mais, au fond d'eux, ils savent tous que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-arrêtons de parlementer sur un sujet que tu connaîtras sûrement bientôt, Dumbledore. Il est temps… l'heure est venu. Les deux plus grands mages de ce temps se combattant… qu'en dis-tu ?... cela évitera sûrement des pertes inutiles dans nos camps respectifs… continua t-il, ses yeux rouges plissés pour ne devenir que deux fentes.

-Je suis d'accord. Un duel, Tom. Toutes les magies sont autorisées.

Le Lord laissa apparaître un fin sourire sur son visage alors que ses yeux ne laissaient eux, transparaître que haine et froideur. Un froid plus froid encore que la banquise, un froid qui s'était installé depuis bien longtemps…

Ils se mirent en place, les baguettes levées. Et le duel commença.

Voldemort lançaient beaucoup de sorts différents notamment les impardonnable et des sortilèges de magie noire. Dumbledore lui se défendait vaillamment en ripostait avec de la magie Ancestral et Blanche.

Mais Dumbledore savait que cela n'allait pas. Que cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Que ce n'était pas lui qui devait tuer le Lord noir… non, mais la personne qui se devait de la faire ne le pouvait pas. Cette personne s'appelait Harry Potter. Harry Potter avait survécu à toutes les tentatives du Lord mais… Harry avait fait une terrible erreur. Harry avait tué. Pas le Lord noir, non… il avait tué son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley. Depuis ce jour funeste Harry Potter avait été à la prison d'Azkaban pendant plus de 15 ans… il y était d'ailleurs toujours.

Non, cela ne devait pas être lui qui devait tuer Voldemort mais… Harry avait tellement changé… personnes ne savait pourquoi il avait tué son meilleur ami et personnes ne le saura probablement jamais.

Dumbledore renvoya un endoloris que Voldemort esquiva et renvoya un sortilège de magie noir. Dumbledore riposta par un sortilège des temps ancestraux utilisé aussi par Merlin, et ne vit pas une petite lumière rouge se diriger vers lui. Personnes ne la vit. Sauf un homme fans l'assemblée vit cette petite lueur.

Dumbledore fut soudain projeté sur le côté et il crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Cela n'était pas le cas.

C'était pire.

Un homme au capuchon se retrouvait maintenant devant Voldemort alors que celui-ci fulminait devant la défaite de son plan. Sa stratégie aurait pu marcher s'il n'y avait pas eu cet homme… cet homme… cet homme qui mourrait d'ici peu.

-Qui es-tu étranger ? Ne sais-tu pas que d'interrompre un duel de sorcier peu être très mauvais pour toi ? demanda Voldemort les yeux plissés sous la colère.

L'homme au capuchon ne répondit rien. Les sorciers à présent se regardaient ne sachant qui était cet étrange homme.

Dumbledore, lui c'était relevé péniblement et regardait ce personnage les sourcils froncés. Qui était-il pour avoir perçu un sort que même lui n'avait pas senti ?... qui était cette homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui l'avait aidé ?

-Tu ne réponds rien étranger ? redemanda le mage noir, veux-tu donc mourir en héros ?... c'est pathétique… mais je dirait que de nos jours beaucoup font ce choix stupide…

L'homme ne répondit toujours rien mais leva une main vers le haut de son capuchon, au ralenti, alors que tous les yeux des deux camps le fixaient intensément. Il s'arrêta à mi parcours pour regarder dans une direction bien précise. Du moins, pour lui. Il regardait à l'endroit même où se trouvait un certain Ronald Weasley Junior, ce même garçon regardant cet homme avec un étrange pressentiment.

Voldemort, impatient de nature, leva sa baguette vers ce sorcier sûrement fou pour oser le défier, dans un but très précis.

Mais il arrêta son geste. L'homme avait fini son geste et relever son capuchon. Un visage bien connu se mit devant ses yeux.

Harry Potter se tenait dans le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie et regardait Lord Voldemort le regard vide et pourtant déterminé. Mais déterminé, pour quelle cause ?...

-Harry… Harry ! dit Voldemort un léger sourire au lèvre apparaissant, _mon_ _très cher ami_… que nous vaut donc la visite de notre cher _Survivant ? _

Le nommé Harry le regarda et haussa les sourcils, ne se préoccupant pas de lui. Il regarda l'assemblée pour retomber sur le jeune Weasley. Ce même jeune Weasley qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts en sentant la haine et la colère monter de plus en plus rapidement en lui… Harry Potter… Harry Potter était l'assassin de son père… Ce Harry Potter qu'il avait vu sur une photo avec son père… ce Harry Potter qui était maintenant beaucoup plus vieux que sur les photos, des traits dû à l'âge apparaissants…

Dumbledore regardait Harry Potter plus que légèrement surpris. Comment avait-il fait pour repérer le sortilège ?... Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de Azkaban avec les Géants et les Dragons laissés là-bas pour garder les prisonniers ? Pourquoi était-il là ?....

Les sorciers regardaient l'homme dans la pièce et la plupart le reconnurent sa cicatrice. Beaucoup connaissaient l'histoire de Harry Potter et se demandaient dans quel camp il était… s'il avait un camp.

Harry Potter regardait toujours Ron Weasley et Voldemort commençait à perdre patience. Ronald lui, regardait cet homme la haine sur le visage et dans les yeux, se rappelant tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur cet homme. Cet homme… ce traître… ce lâche… il devait payer… il se devait de venger son père…

Soudain pris d'un courage dont il était fier, il s'élança vers lui ne sachant plus exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Harry Potter le regarda venir, ce jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse courant vers lui le poing replié pour donner des coups.

Tout ce passait vite, les sorciers présent et encore en vie regardaient courir se gamin de 15 ans dans le hall vers l'homme à la cicatrice et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait l'air si irréel…

Ronald junior arriva enfin à la hauteur du Survivant et lança son poing vers son visage. Mais une main sortit d'un pan de la cape se plaça juste à l'endroit ou il voulait frapper et il recommença avec l'autre main, sa droite accrochée par la main de son adversaire. Il tenta de le frapper au ventre. Là aussi il fut arrêté par l'autre main de son ennemi. Cet homme qui était plus grand et plus fort que lui, cet homme qui le regardait d'un regard si étrange, cet homme qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin avec une facilité non dissimulée.

Ronald Weasley avait mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Mal partout au plus profond de lui. Beaucoup de sentiments étaient mélangés en lui et cela lui faisait mal… il y avait la haine, la tristesse, l'impuissance, la colère… Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ce n'était plus lui qui repartait à l'assaut de cette homme habillé de noir, l'air calme mais le regard si vide de tout…

Albus Dumbledore regardait la scène les yeux grands ouverts comme la plupart des sorciers présents dans la pièce. Voldemort, lui commençait vraiment à perdre patience décida que se combat stupide devait prendre fin. Il plaça sa baguette vers Harry Potter et voulu prononcer les mots du sortilège mais n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Harry

Potter n'était plus à l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Le lord noir reçu un violent sortilèges dans le dos et n'eut que le temps de voir deux yeux verts émeraudes le regarder avec indifférence, lançant un sortilège de couleur noir.

Voldemort tomba au sol mais se releva bien vite se retournant pour ne voir que du vide à l'endroit ou ce trouvait son adversaire il y a quelques secondes.

Les mangemorts avaient sortit leurs baguettes et avaient lancés des sortilèges mais ces sortilèges n'avaient rencontré que du vide puisque l'homme qui avait attaqué leur maître se trouvait maintenant à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant.

Voldemort se retourna encore et vit que son ennemi trouvait exactement au même endroit que l'instant d'avant. Les sorciers du hall étaient effarés. Plus même, ébahi, étonné, surpris, il n'y avait pas de mots pour définir leur surprise.

-Comment… Comment fais-tu cela ? demanda Voldemort, un grimace remplaçant son ancien sourire goguenard.

L'homme ne répondit une fois de plus rien. Il se contenta de regarder Dumbledore le regard changeant quelque peu. Ses yeux reflétaient maintenant la tristesse.

Ronald Weasley ne savait maintenant que faire… il était embrouillé… trop embrouillé… comment avait fait cet homme pour se déplacer aussi vite ?... il était puissant cela ne faisait aucun doute…

Dumbledore regardait ce personnage si différent de l'autre Harry qu'il connaissait, ce nouveau personnage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ne reconnaîtrait peut-être jamais.

-Tu… Tu veux jouer à cela hein ? demanda Voldemort qui sentait la colère

se faire de plus en plus présente en lui, bien… on va jouer…

Il lança un sortilège rouge vers Harry Potter. Ce même Harry Potter qui regarda venir le sortilège vers lui sans rien faire. Ce même Harry Potter qui regarda dans les yeux Lord Voldemort, indifférence et vide étant la seule présence visible en lui.

Le sortilège n'arriva jamais à son destinataire. Il s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher ce petit rayon lumineux se figeant dans l'air alors que le survivant regardait toujours Voldemort, n'ayant fait aucun geste.

Les sorciers dans la salle commençaient pour certain à avoir peur, peur de cet homme qui avait l'air plus puissant que le Lord noir, et pour d'autres, l'espoir regagnait les cœurs.

Finalement le sortilège s'échappa en une fumée verte. Voldemort commençait à avoir peur. Il avait lancé le sortilège du doloris… un sortilège impardonnable que personnes ne peut arrêter à part celui qui le lance… comment… comment cet homme avait-il fait ?...

Harry Potter détourna les yeux de Voldemort pour retourner sur le jeune Weasley, qui était au sol. Regardant les yeux grands ouvert ce personnage si étrange…

Il intima un pas vers lui mais ne pu aller plus loin car d'autres sortilèges fusaient sur lui. Il regarda les sortilèges venir encore une fois et cette fois aussi, les sortilèges ne l'atteignirent pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent comme le premier et partir aussi en fumées de différentes couleurs.

Harry Potter regarda Lord Voldemort dans les yeux, ce Lord qui avait maintenant plus qu'une petite peur en lui. Il doutait. Doutait de ses capacités à vaincre cet homme qui faisait partir en fumée tous les sortilèges lancés contre lui. Des sortilèges parfois même de son invention qu'ils étaient de plus difficiles à contrer. Il avait peur et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère…

Dumbledore regardait, comme toutes les personnes dans la pièce, ébahi, Harry Potter. Il y avait quelques sortilèges que même lui ne pouvait autrement que contrer avec une baguette. Mais… il ne les a même pas regardé.

-Je… mais… que…

Voldemort ne savait que dire… personne ne l'avait défié ainsi… jamais…

Harry Potter continua de le regarder puis ferma les yeux en secouant la tête d'une manière bien précise. Ce qui eut pour effet de donner des frissons dans le dos du Lord. Il se doutait de quelque chose.

Harry Potter sortit une main blanche et fine de sa longue cape et la tendit devant lui, toujours le yeux fermer.

La tension état palpable. Le temps semblait durer une éternité alors que tout ce passait vite, si vite.

Harry Potter ouvrit enfin les yeux et fronça les sourcils. On pouvait sentir une magie puissante se tenir difficilement dans l'air. Il regarda Voldemort encore une fois et étendit la main dans sa direction, le bras toujours tendu.

Voldemort sentit soudain une grande puissance tomber sur lui. Sur lui et son corps. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se sentait compresser par une force invisible qui fit qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler pour crier sa peur. Il se sentait attirer… attirer où ?

Les mangemorts étaient figés sur place, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, c'était comme s'il n'étaient que de simple spectateur.

Harry Potter resserra sa main un peu plus et on put voir une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Voldemort. De douleur ?...

Harry Potter tendit un peu plus la main, on pouvait voir que Voldemort était crispé. Plus même, il était plus tendu que jamais.

Il crispa sa main en refermant à moitié les doigts alors que Voldemort avait mal, plus mal que jamais, n'ayant plus d'air et souhaitant que cela s'en finisse. Si seulement il ne résistait pas… cela irait sûrement beaucoup plus vite…

Harry Potter continua pendant encore un instant puis referma complètement la main et on entendit un grand cri dans le hall, un cri donné par Voldemort alors que celui-ci mourrait. Mourrait ?... étais-ce vraiment cela ?...

Il n'y avait plus rien à la place de Voldemort, plus qu'une fumée blanche, une fumée qui se dissipa dans l'air. C'était la fin de Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Mais… en était-on vraiment sur ?...

Harry Potter rabaissa sa main dans sa cape et regarda l'assemblé d'un regard vide, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les personnes dans le hall avaient la bouche grande ouverte et regardaient encore l'endroit où se tenait Lord Voldemort, dans le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie, l'endroit où il ne restait maintenant plus rien.

Harry Potter avait regardé pendant toute cette scène Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dumbledore qui se posait plus de question qu'il ne s'en était jamais posé.

Les mangemorts étaient maintenant affolé. Tout le monde avait compris. Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Etrangement personne ne sautait de joie… il y avait cet homme. Cet homme étrange et froid, glacial même qui n'avait pas cillé une seule fois en tuant Lord Voldemort.

Cet homme qui maintenant s'avançait vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux ; Un jeune garçon qui commençait à avoir peur et à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Personnes ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient tous comme endormi…

Une fois que Harry Potter fut à la même hauteur que Ronald Weasley Junior il le regarda dans les yeux et prononça d'une voix calme et monotone ces quelques mots :

-As-tu son pouvoir ?

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

**_Voilà fini !!... je suis méchante hein ?... je vous arrête au moment propice… _**

_**Une petite revew s'il vous plait ?... c'est pas de refus…**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_


	2. Pouvoir ?

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Je vous ai bien fait patienté et maintenant… je mets la suite ! (non, vous en doutiez ?) C'est vrai que cela fait assez longtemps maintenant et je suis en retard. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes…_**

**_Merci pour vos revews, cela fait toujours plaisir !! Bonne lecture !!_**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Ellie351 :** ha oui, pourquoi Harry a-t-il tué son meilleur ami… héhéhé… je ne sais pas si tu comprendras dans ce chapitre… (grand sourire) mais bon, tu peux essayer de comprendre… je suis heureuse que l'effet que je voulais mettre fonctionne sur au moins une personne… enfin, pas vraiment car l'idée est venu toute seule… bon j'arrête, merci et à bientôt !! (juste une chose : tu pourrais te faire une bio ?)

**Jamesie-cass :** merci beaucoup, ta revew me fait très plaisir. Je suis assez heureuse de voir que le sujet plait assez… mais je ne pense pas écrire une fic très longue. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Magystra :** un rapprochement avec les maraudeurs ?... quand j'ai commencer à l'écrire je ne pensais pas du tout aux maraudeurs, mais c'est vrai que l'on peut faire un rapprochement… sinon, je ne pense pas que les maraudeurs feront quelque chose dans cette fic. Harry n'aurait pas tuer Ron ?... moi j'ai rien dit… tu ne sauras pas dans ce chapitre, désolé. Merci pour ta revew et à bientôt !

**Bulroq :** merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que je laisse pas mal de suspens… d'ailleurs il y en a encore dans ce petit chapitre. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise !

**Hermy-78 :** Harry a-t-il vraiment tué Ron ?... suspens… tu sauras plus tard… Harry à beaucoup de pouvoirs c'est vrai, mais pour ce mystère là aussi, tu connaîtras les réponses plus tard. Merci pour ta revew, à bientôt. (Si tu lis…)

**Stephanie :** Quel pouvoir ?... hé bien, tu sauras si tu lis les prochains chapitres… merci pour ta revew même courte !

_Je dédis ce chapitre à ce pauvre Ron Weasley que j'ai fait mourir dans cette fic…_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 2 : « pouvoir ?... »**

-As-tu son pouvoir ?

Ronald Weasley était en face de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et avait aussi très peur mais… son pouvoir ?

Harry Potter le regardait toujours dans les yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond… ce que reflétaient ses yeux, personne n'aurait pu le dire.

Ron ne savait que dire, d'ailleurs, que devait-il dire ?... il se sentait étrangement serein. Mais c'était un calme étrange, les questions se confondaient dans sa tête et pourtant… il ne s'en occupait plus, il était comme déconnecté à la réalité…

L'homme sortit encore une fois sa main de sa cape et commença à la monter vers son visage, lentement. Ron ne pouvait faire aucun geste il était comme hypnotisé par cette homme si étrange… ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il ne pouvait bouger ni même penser correctement… ses yeux… Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Ron pouvaient voir une dizaine d'émotions se mélanger pour faire ces yeux, ces yeux dans lesquels on aurait pu se perdre pendant des heures, à la recherche de réponses. Mais aucunes ne venaient vers lui…

Dumbledore vit la main de Harry s'avancer vers le visage du rouquin et il sentit une alarme se m'être en marche au fond de lui. Harry n'allait pas…

Il jeta un sort sur Harry qui, encore une fois, ne l'atteint pas. Le sort s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres du dos de Harry et celui-ci se retourna lentement, très lentement pour regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Toujours dans les yeux. Et là, Dumbledore comprit tout…

Il ferma les yeux et un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir… Harry avait lui aussi un mince, très mince et presque invisible sourire en coin sur le visage. Cela le rendait encore plus mystérieux mais personne ne s'en occupait… ses yeux étaient déjà un grand mystère…

Harry se retourna encore une fois vers Ron et lui redemanda :

-As-tu son pouvoir ?...

Ron cette fois décida de répondre. Où plutôt, il retrouva la possibilité de répondre… Une voix lui disait que répondre serait le meilleur choix.

-Son… pouvoir ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, son pouvoir. Le pouvoir descendant d'Ancienne Magie. L'as-tu ?

-Je…

Ron regardait cet homme et il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par pouvoir Ancestral ? Il était toujours incapable de faire quoi ce soit. Une partie de lui voulait se jeter sur cet homme pour lui faire payer tous ses malheurs et une autre restait tranquillement là à, le regarder, cette partie de lui l'emporta… mais il ne contrôlait pas cette partie là.

Pendant ce temps les sorciers sortaient de leurs étrange léthargie et les Mangemorts commençaient à ce rendre compte que leur maître était mort et que cela n'était pas bon du tout pour eux… du moins, voir l'un des plus grands mages noirs de ce temps partir en fumée voulait-il dire qu'il était mort ?

Certains voulurent partir mais une force invisible leur tenait les jambes au sol. Il ne pouvaient bouger et poussaient donc des cris désespérés que personne n'entendait… car le silence avait choisit de rester sur le champ de bataille, rompu par les seules voix de l'homme aux yeux vert et du jeune homme au milieu du hall…

Les sorciers de l'autre camp eux, sentaient la joie peu à peu revenir en eux et certains ce lançaient des regards malicieux et des petits sourires. Mais aucuns ne s'en allaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'homme qui était dans le hall d'étrange… certains ne l'avaient pas reconnu et ceux qui l'avaient reconnu restaient sur leurs gardes. Mais aucuns ne bougeaient. Ils ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas, ils étaient comme paralysés, mais pour l'instant ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Paralysé par une magie, une force qui les faisait se tenir tranquille, une force qui étrangement venait du centre de la pièce…

Harry, lui, avait maintenant une mine désolée mais ses yeux ne reflétaient eux, toujours rien. Ou plutôt, reflétaient tellement de choses qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'on y lisait.

Harry avança sa main vers le front de Ron, Ron qui était toujours hypnotisé…

Il la posa sur son front mais Ron ne la sentit pas. Il essayait de déchiffrer le message de ces deux émeraudes si étranges…

Harry ferma les yeux et Ron sentit une petite secousse en lui. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, non… il se sentait comme… froid. Il avait froid. Il se sentait gelé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule source de chaleur et il s'agissait de la main de cet inconnu aux yeux verts devant lui. La chaleur ce dégageait de lui et cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression…

Il sentit quelque chose en lui aller vers la main de l'homme, comme si on lui ôtait quelque chose, quelque chose d'inconnu et pourtant de familier…

L'homme enleva la main du front de Ron et celui-ci en frissonna, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Aussitôt que la main eu quitté son front il sentit la chaleur normal de son corps revenir peu à peu.

-Non… murmura l'homme au yeux verts, tu n'as pas le pouvoir… du moins…

Ron se sentit soudain revenir à la réalité. Il avait en face de lui l'homme qui avait tué son père et pourtant… il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait laissé faire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il ne comprenait pas… il était perdu… il ne pouvait pas bouger, une chose en lui l'en empêchait…

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Vous avez toujours eut de la chance… une chance insolente. La prophétie est maintenant réalisée. J'ai beaucoup de chose à aller voir… Je ne sais si nous nous reverrons.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

-J'ai été heureux de te revoir Harry, dit-il d'un ton doux, mais je sais que nous nous reverrons…

Harry sourit d'un sourire mystérieux et pourtant différent des autres, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta juste devant celle-ci et regarda à nouveau Ron Weasley.

-Je pense qu'il aurait aimé que tu les aies…

Il fit apparaître d'un mouvement de bras une petite caisse en carton et sourit à Ron Junior qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Mais il était trop troublé pour pouvoir comprendre…

-Gardes-les précieusement… cela te sera peut-être utile pour plus tard…

Sur-ce il partit. La grande porte du Hall s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la lumière, la lumière du jour et c'est dans cette lumière que Harry Potter, appelé le Survivant, vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, partit. Pour toujours… ?

Les sorciers purent enfin bouger, sauf les quelques Mangemorts qui étaient cloué au sol. Ils les mirent directement à la prison d'Azkaban pour la plupart, car la guerre était loin d'être fini…

Ron Weasley retrouva sa mère qui avait été stupéfixé par un mangemort et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Ils rentrèrent chez eux (leur maison étant protéger contre les intrusions), ouvrirent tous les deux le paquet qu'avais donné Harry Potter et ils ne furent pas déçu… C'était des affaires du père de Ron. Il y avait avec une lettre. Une lettre écrite de la main de son père et taché. Ron la lu ainsi que sa mère…

_Le 17 Janvier 2000_

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas te dire ou je suis de peur que ce courrier soit intercepté, mais je peux te dire que je vais mal. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de la mort de Hermione. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour… _

_Je vais bientôt avoir un fils. Ma femme va bientôt accouché mais je ne serais pas là… Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre._

_Dumbledore voulait m'empêcher d'aller faire cette mission mais j'ai refusé. Cette mission implique la mort de mes parents, Harry. Je ne peux pas laisser ce crime impuni… nous savons qui les ont tués. Nous savons où ils se trouvent mais… je ne sais pourquoi je t'envoie ce message Harry. Peut-être par peur que l'on m'oubli. Peut-être par peur de tout perdre… Mais je ne veux qu'une seule chose, Harry. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose Harry… je voudrais, si je ne reviens pas, que tu t'occupes de mon futur fils et de ma femme. Je ne te demande que cela. Je ne veux pas les perdre eux aussi… pendant le temps ou je ne serais pas là, occupe-toi d'eux s'il te plait. Renvoies moi ta réponse._

_Ron._

Il y avait écrit en bas de la page dans une écriture griffonné à la va vite :

_Pardon…_

Diana avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant cela. Cela avait surement était la dernière lettre de son mari avant qu'il ne meure… Ron Junior, lui, ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs… que voulait dire cela ?... il ne comprenait pas du tout… non… pourquoi cet homme qui avait été l'ami de son père l'avait-il tué ?… _Pardon… _pardon pour quoi ?… Pardon de l'avoir tué ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… avant peut-être, avant la guerre cette lettre en avait eu un…

Il vit qu'il y avait une autre lettre avec celle-là. Elle n'était même pas décachetée. Il y avait marqué sur l'enveloppe pour destinataire : _Ronald Weasley._

Ron Junior l'ouvrit et lu :

_Cher Ron,_

_Je rentre de mission et je viens de lire ta lettre… moi aussi je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Nous avons tellement perdu dans cet guerre sans fin… quand cela se terminera t-il ?_

_Ce que tu me demandes Ron, je le ferai. Je m'occuperai de ton fils et de ta femme en ton absence. Et si par malheur tu…saches je m'en occuperai pour toujours. Fais moi confiance. Mais je veux que tu me promettes en échange Ron, de faire attention. Je veux que tu fasses tout pour rester en vie. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans famille ou sans un parent Ron, et je ne le souhaite pas à ta famille. Fais tout pour rentrer en vie. J'espère que tu vas bien… cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu… J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je dois partir voir Dumbledore. Harry._

Diana avait le regard trouble et Ron se sentait bizarre. Trop d'émotions se mélangeaient en lui… mais une question se répétait en lui continuellement : Pourquoi ?... _Je dois aller voir Dumbledore…_ oui…

-Je dois aller voir Dumbledore ! s'écria Ron en partant vers la cheminée. Sa mère ne le retient pas. Alors qu'il allait partir elle se mit à côté de lui et murmura :

-Je viens avec toi.

Albus Dumbledore partagea quelques repas et participa à quelques fêtes en l'honneur de cette bataille gagné et de la libération de la Grande-Bretagne de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis repartit dans son bureau, dans son école de sorcellerie dont il était encore le directeur. Poudlard qui avait retrouvé une partie sa splendeur, de sa joie de vivre, depuis que le Lord Noir n'était plus. Il s'assit à son bureau et attendit. Il n'attendit pas longtemps…

_Quelqu'un_ frappa à la porte. Il répondit et celui qu'il attendait été là, devant lui.

-Bonsoir Harry…

L'homme se plaça devant le bureau et regarda Dumbledore d'une façon dont il lui était bien propre. Mais il avait déjà compris…

-Bonsoir Albus, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux. Alors… j'ai appris que vous aviez gagniez une bataille ?

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore les yeux pétillant, Lord Voldemort n'est plu.

-Ne l'est-il plus réélement ? dit l'homme mystérieusement.

-Non, en effet. Répondit le vieil homme, il restera pendant longtemps dans les esprits… où l'as-tu emmené ?

-Il était sur une île… répondit Harry sombrement, il s'est débattu pour rien. Cela aurait pu aller plus vite s'il n'avait pas donné de résistance.

-Ron n'avait pas le pouvoir ?

-Lequel ?... Ron Junior ?

Harry sourit mystérieusement. Albus lui rendit son sourire.

-Si, il l'avait, évidemment, dit-il après quelques minutes, il l'avait et je lui ai enlevé. Ron a bien fait les choses…

Albus Dumbledore sourit et regardant Harry.

-Je lui est enlevé et l'ai détruit, dit Harry, l'air soudain ailleurs. A la seconde même où j'ai détruit le pouvoir, Voldemort en est mort.

-Tu en es sur ? questionna Dumbledore.

-Oui. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Le cauchemar est enfin terminé… du moins, la guerre elle n'est pas finie.

Alors qu'il avait finit cette phrase une tête rousse entra en trombe dans le bureau du vieux Directeur…

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

… **_Ne partez pas, ce n'est pas fini. Ce chapitre est assez court et ne répond sûrement pas à vos questions mais… je préfère le laisser ainsi. Cette fic va peut-être faire plus de 3 chapitre finalement… on verra bien ! Laissez une revew s'il vous plait ! (qu'importe le contenu)_**

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy **_


End file.
